Talk:Julius Belmont
Most Powerful Under the Notes on Julius' Age section, it talks about how Richter is often noted as the most powerful Belmont, but then says that the Bestiary info on Julius describes him as the most powerful. Based on the picture of that Bestiary entry that is a bit above this note, Julius is the most powerful Vampire Hunter. That's not to say that he's not the most powerful Belmont. I'm sure he is, as the part about the bloodline getting stronger through the generations is true. But that was never specifically said. WestleyCole 14:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, meaning most powerful vampire hunter alive in his day, not necessily among all Belmonts who came before him? --Reinhart77 20:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. WestleyCole 14:56, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Julius Mode is easy in Aria of Sorrow. Why is beating Julius mode consodered a badge of honor? It is very easy to beat, but still fun. It is? It is? Maybe because Julius is the man??? --Reinhart77 04:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) julius' age I still wonder what julius actually looked like in the demon castle war by the way i herd some rumors in the character's timeline that the demon castle war happened on August 11, 1999 is that true? A Clueless member, Genya ArikadoGenya arikado 08:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) There has been some speculation that Julius might be younger in Harmony of Despair. But it's hard to say.--Reinhart77 16:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Julius Belmont Japanese Voice Actor Aria of Sorrow: Osamu Ryutani. Source AONI production. Dawn of Sorrow: No Source, Possible Tetsu Inada (Ending Credits No Osamu Ryutani). Harmony of Despair: Tetsu Inada. Source Japanese Official Site.--Kiyuhito 04:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Julius, The Last Belmont? Due to Julius's age, will he be able to sire an heir to the family, or will the Belmont Clan end with him? Xandail 05:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, we can only say something like "He is the latest Belmont so far as we know".--'TX55TALK'' 07:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Heh, well, guys can have children at just about any time. I wouldn't count him out. But in a Castlevania novel, he is shown to be training an apprentice Curtis Lang. Not sure if he would pass the VK to him though.--Reinhart77 05:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Then......Julius should marry Yoko instead!!! :) but Reinhart77 was right about that Curtis Lang guy.....Genya arikado 07:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) globito-rosa: Belmont's Legacy is comdemned to dissapear. If Dracula is dead, Julius must be the last Belmont; however he will live in my heart (jaja). Sorry, but I need to say this, so... excuse my English. The Belmont clan wouldn't end with him. There's no telling if Julius has any siblings, or any children, or if his parents have any siblings, or if their parents had any siblings...so yeah. Julius could have an infinite amount of relatives who could have offspring that could continue the Belmont family even if Julius didn't have children. Just like with the Wygol villagers, even if they don't have the Belmont name, they can still be indirect descendants, so the Belmont clan would never truly end unless all of Leon Belmont's ancestors' descendants were to die, and then for all of Leon and his relatives' descendants were to die. Families can be very, very large, so Julius being the last surviving Belmon and there's nobody else related to him is very, very unlikely. '''Shadowmaster 20:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) True, but in Portrait of Ruin, it's revealed that the indirect descendants(I.E, cousins, brothers or sisters-in-law, nieces or nephews from brothers or sisters-in-law, etc.) cannot use the Vampire Killer's power naturally, and even if they could, it would kill them if overused. So only the direct bloodline of the Belmonts(I.E. father, son, daughter, sisters, brothers, nieces or nephews from brothers or sisters, etc.) can use the whip at full strength without consequence. Though Otomedius Expert did reveal that Kokoro is Julius' sister and might've continued the direct bloodline(that is, if Kokoro exists in the main Castlevania Timeline) And as Reinhart77 said, males can have children at any time, so it's possible for Julius to have a son or daughter. Xandail (talk) 03:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: changed the lists of indirect and direct descendants Xandail (talk) 03:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Julius and Kokoro See Talk:Kokoro_Belmont. As original source, Screen shot or scan is required.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Unable to view Vocie Actors The coding is messed up... 04:46, February 10, 2015 (UTC)